


After You Kissed Me

by c00kie



Series: That Book By Nabokov [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Barely Legal, F/M, student teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Leslie have their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After You Kissed Me

“Oh no, no no.” Ben’s lips are still tingling when Leslie steps back, shaking her head frantically. “Oh crap, I’m so sorry, please I didn’t mean, I mean I meant, I don’t know I’m really sorry I’ll just go I’m sorry." 

"Leslie.” His voice stops her just as her hand turns the knob of the supply closet. “It’s okay." 

She turns around, her blue eyes huge. “Are you insane?” she asks. “Of course it’s not okay! I kissed you!”

"Oh, was that what that was?” Ben asks, continuing to reorganize his supply closet. “It happened so fast I wasn’t sure." 

He shouldn’t tease her. There’s the age difference and the fact he’s her teacher and so many other reasons for him to say something like, ‘sorry, but I can’t,’ but he can’t help himself. She’s Leslie Knope and denying he’s at least half way in love with her seems kind of pointless right now. 

She says nothing, and he doesn’t so much as glance at her, but he knows she’s squaring her shoulders and she has that look of determination on her face. He tries not to smile or laugh, but his lips curl up anyway as she marches back, grabbing his shoulder and turning him toward her. 

"Fine,” she says, fingers on his tie. “You want a real kiss, I’ll show you a real kiss."


End file.
